Exemplary embodiments are directed to a system and method for automated correction of defective documents. Specifically, the exemplary embodiments provide a system and method for notifying a document of defects, providing the document with instructions to correct the defects, enabling new workflows where the document can be self-repairing, and allowing for the defects to be automatically eliminated.
When a consumer product, for example, is discovered to be defective, the manufacturer may recall the product. A registry of owners may be used to notify owners of the defect. News media and other channels may also be used to notify owners and the public of the defect. The owner may then take the initiative to return the product for repair or replacement.
Similarly, if a document is defective, attempts may be made to notify those who have a copy of the document, repair the document, and replace the defective document. For example, a document may be disseminated through electronic mail (e-mail). If an error is discovered or introduced into that document, those who have received the document may be notified and the error potentially corrected. For example, electronic mail providers, such as, for example, Microsoft Exchange, provide a “recall/replace” operation wherein mail messages in a recipient's inbox, that have not been read, may be recalled and/or replaced.
In another example, a document, such as, for example, a newspaper, may be printed, copied, and then handed to one or more persons. If a news organization makes a mistake, it publishes a correction in the newspaper in an attempt to notify consumers who may have been misled by the mistake.